


Manny

by Zombeki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeki/pseuds/Zombeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl desperately needs a job. He has no money and is soon to be homeless. When he reads an ad for a job opening for a Mr Grimes he is willing to take any job he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so firstly, please note how LONG this is. I really should do it in parts but I'm just going to throw it out there in one big chunk, I know, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also please note that this is quite fluffy, so I felt like smut was needed to even it out, plus smut is always great! 
> 
> Just in case it's not clear, this is more of a series of events leading up to Rick and Daryl getting together over a period of three years. I am a bit uncertain about this story, I've read over it too many times so I'm just going to throw it out there and you'll either love it or hate it. I hope it's the former and you all enjoy! :)

Daryl needed a job. Any job and he needed it quick. He didn't know why he had let himself come to depend on Merle for supporting him, but now Merle was gone.

Merle was back in jail to be specific, and this time he was looking at five years. Daryl only had so much savings and they definitely wouldn't pay the bills for the next five years, they probably wouldn't even stretch for the next five months.

He had already attempted to get a job at the gas station, the local garage, the bar, but no one would take him. They all had their excuses, but he knew it was because he shared the same last name as Merle. Everyone always judged him from his brother, which was never fair as Daryl was nothing like his stupid, junkie brother. Even then, if he was unknown to the employer, his stern face and messy informal clothing was the next reason. He couldn't afford to go and buy a suit, he couldn't even afford to go and buy a shirt that didn't have the sleeves cut off or didn't have holes in.

The longer he went without an honest job the more desperate he became, he didn't want to go down the same path as his brother, but it seemed fate had different plans for him. He tried to avoid the people Merle had been associating himself with, but when Daryl got too hungry, or needed to pay the electric bill he found himself outside the same dingy trailer, begging for a quick job.

It was always the same, a quick drop off. Low risk job that paid $50 cash in hand. But right now most of the drug peddlers thought Daryl was a risk, they thought the police would be watching him because of Merle. Daryl couldn't catch a break.

It wasn't long until Daryl started to get letters or phone calls, _'Mr Dixon, your rent is late.' 'We are cutting off your electric, Mr Dixon.'_ Daryl knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his place. He never thought he would be sad to see the back of the sorry dump he called a home, but between being homeless or living there, he knew which one he would rather have.

It wasn't long until Daryl found that he had to go hunting every day just to feed himself, but hunting animals meant no time for hunting jobs. For once in his life, he just prayed that someone, somewhere, would give him a break.

He hoped the break would come when he found himself begging for a job at the local diner. He could see the same looks on the manager's faces, the same shake of a head after he had pleaded his case for why he was worthy of a job. But no one seemed to want to take sympathy on him.

Daryl slouched into a booth, holding his head in his hands. The diner was pretty much his last hope.

"Hey darlin', you okay?"

Daryl looked up to see a young waitress looking down at him. She had kind green eyes and wide smile. Daryl read the name tag: Maggie.

"Not really, desperate for a job," Daryl began to scrub at his face with his hands, knowing it wouldn't help get rid of his tired eyes.

"Have you tried down at the town hall?" Maggie asked sitting herself across from Daryl. He wasn't too sure why Maggie was taking an interest in him, but it felt good to know that someone didn't just see him as good for nothing redneck trash.

"They won't give me a job. That shitty bar down the road wouldn't even give me one," Daryl sighed. He felt uncomfortable telling Maggie all of this. He knew it must have been obvious to her why he couldn't get a job, and for the first time in a long time, he was embarrassed by his own name.

"Oh no sweetie, I meant have you checked the board? They have a notice board that places advertise jobs on," Maggie smiled as she reached out to grab hold of Daryl's hand. "You should go down, you never know, you could be just what someone is looking for," Maggie said as she gave a quick squeeze to Daryl's hand before getting up and going back to her own job.

The small gesture had Daryl oddly comforted. He had nothing left to lose by going down to the town hall and checking that notice board. He only wished he'd thought of it sooner.

Daryl quickly left the diner, shouting his thanks over to Maggie as he walked in the direction of the town hall.

When Daryl arrived there was a few other people noseying around the board, pulling at tabs to collect numbers. He quickly started to scan the few ads that were placed, he at least knew he had some competition.

So far it hadn't been looking very hopeful, some of the ads were for places he had already been rejected, or some were for jobs he just didn't have the skill set for. Then one particular ad caught his eye.

  
_Single dad looking for a live in assistant to look after and organise the lives for myself and my two children. Mostly looking after the kids, cleaning and cooking._

_The pay is fair considering all living expenses are paid - (including food)._

_Not looking for a nun or a drill Sergeant to whip my kids into shape, just someone with enough energy to keep a busy house afloat with two energetic children._

_Since I am a cop a full background check will be done before hiring._

_All applicants welcome! Please forward resume to this email address:_

_Rgrimes@hotmail.com_

  
  
Daryl read the ad three times before he began to actually consider applying for the job. Could he actually look after someone's kids? Could he keep someone else's life organised whilst keeping his house nice and tidy? Was he insane?

After Daryl battled with his internal conflict he settled on that it couldn't hurt to apply because the guy probably wouldn't hire him anyway. But the big seller for Daryl was that it was a live in job. That meant that Daryl wouldn't have to worry about paying rent, about getting his bills paid. And all he had to do was look after this family, that couldn't be too difficult right?

Daryl made a quick decision that he would definitely go for the job. But first, he needed a phone so that the guy could call him, then he needed a resume and an email address to send it from. Daryl for a second cursed that he wasn't up to date with the 21st century.

After buying the cheapest phone that money could buy, which literally meant Daryl was able to write texts and call people and nothing more, Daryl headed on over to the local library. He spent the better part of an hour writing and rewriting a resume, sometimes he would drop a lie, then change his mind and decide to be honest.

Luckily for Daryl, he'd had other jobs in the past, and he knew he would ace the background check. The only problem was that he had never so much spoken to a child, let alone looked after two.

Maybe he would have to put a white lie after all. It couldn't be that difficult.

 

***

 

Daryl found himself back outside the trailer to one of Merle's old buddies. He'd been back to the notice board everyday applying for jobs and nothing had come through for him. He was becoming desperate.

Luckily the drug dealer took pity on him and gave Daryl a few runs to do for a few hundred dollars, cash in hand. The money would tie him over for the next week or so but it wouldn't last forever.

Daryl sat in his dark house. The electric had been cut off a few days before, he had needed the money from the drug runs to pay for food. There was no point having electricity if he had starved to death. As he sat doing nothing the phone he had bought the week before began to ring.

"Hello?" Daryl answered, since he had bought the phone he hadn't had a single call or text.

"Hi, is this Daryl Dixon?" Daryl quickly stood up, finally someone was calling him back about a job.

"Yeah, I'm Daryl," Daryl paced around in the darkness, chewing nervously on his fingernails. He needed this so badly.

"I'm Rick Grimes, you applied for the position to be my live in assistant. I just wanted to ask you a few questions before you came down for an interview and background check if that's okay?" Daryl was a little shocked. After a day or so had gone by he had assumed the job as the nanny-maid had been filled.

"Yeah that's fine, ask away," Daryl could hear the shuffling of papers on the other end of the phone before Rick spoke, coughing first to clear his throat.

"Okay, well I can see that you've not worked with kids before but you've put that you use to babysit your cousins. What would you say your skills with children are?" Daryl grimaced. He had really hoped he wouldn't be asked about that. He didn't even have any cousins.

"Well, erm, I'm pretty good with kids, they just tend to like me, that's why my aunt always asked me to watch her kids. I'm really patient too," Daryl rambled on. He was sure at that moment he had just blown yet another job opportunity.

"This job entails a lot, like you'll literally be running my life for me, do you think you've got the energy to do that?"

"Yeah, god yeah, I'll be up at the ass crack of dawn and the last one to bed. I'll make sure your kids are looked after and your life is in order I swear," Daryl could hear Rick chuckle at the other end of the phone. He knew he was being desperate, but he needed the job badly.

"Are you okay to go ahead with a full background check? I can overlook small things but I have to draw the line at serial killers," if Daryl wasn't so nervous he would have caught on that Rick was trying to make a joke.

"No go ahead, I'm completely clean!"

"That's great, okay one last thing then, normally I wouldn't see this a problem but normally it's women that apply for this position," even though Rick couldn't see Daryl, the man blushed anyway, "but it wouldn't be a problem with you that I'm gay?"

Even if it did bother Daryl he didn't really feel he was in a position to be picky.

"No, not a problem at all,"

"Great, so assuming the background check comes back okay would you be okay to come down, just for a sort of informal interview?" Daryl agreed and scribbled an address down on a bit of paper, Rick promising to text him letting him know how the background check goes. Daryl hung up the phone and let out a long breath of relief. Finally it looked like he was going to catch a break.

 

 

***

 

 

Two days later Daryl got the text.

_Everything has come back clear, I know it's a Sunday but would you be okay coming down today for a chat?_

Daryl instantly messaged back. He didn't care what day of the week it was, he wanted the job, even if it meant he was going to be a nanny.

Before heading off down to Rick's, Daryl stopped at the diner he had gone to the day he found out about the job. He scanned around to see if Maggie was in before he took a seat at the counter. When his eyes found her he smiled. Without hesitation she walked on over to him.

"Hey darlin', you're looking much better today," Maggie smiled as she filled him a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you, I think I've managed to bag a job from that notice board."

"Oh honey, that's great! What's your new profession then?" Daryl blushed slightly. He hadn't thought about the fact that he was actually going to have to tell people he was a nanny. Or did it make him a manny? He didn't know.

"It's actually a really good job for me. Includes accommodation with all expenses paid. All I got to do is run this guys house. Sort of like a live in personal assistant." Daryl stammered, trying hard to avoid the word children or maid.

"Sounds like a sweet deal to me, and good for you, people always think a live in is a woman's job, but a man can easily take care of a house and kids just as well as a woman can." Daryl mentally cursed. But at least Maggie wasn't making fun.

"Yeah I guess. I better get going, don't want to be late to meet the guy. Thanks again." Daryl quickly slipped out of the diner. He jumped in his truck and drove to the address that Rick had given him.

Daryl had never been in that part of town before. It was much nicer than anything he was use to, he just hoped the guy, Rick, wouldn't take one look at him and slam the door in his face.

He pulled the truck over and took one quick last look at himself in the mirror. He had made sure he had scrubbed his entire body raw before leaving, and put on his best shirt and jeans. Rick had said it would be an informal interview. Daryl grunted at his own appearance and made his way to the house.

It was a big white wooden house with a porch. It was no wonder it needed someone to keep it clean, it was much bigger than Daryl's two bedroom shack. He knocked on the front door and tried already to make a mental note of things. The front lawn would need mowing, there was a hole in the fence he would probably have to fix.

The door swung open, but on the other side stood a young girl that couldn't have been any older than 5. She looked up at Daryl with her bright blue eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie, is your dad here?" Daryl asked, bending down to be level with the young girl.

"He's here somewhere, he said he's looking for a new nanny. I guess he lost the last one," the young girl replied as she giggled. Daryl had to laugh too.

"Well if you'll have me I'd love to be your new nanny," Daryl retorted, he figured it couldn't hurt getting the girl on his side. "I'm Daryl," he said as he held out his hand for her to shake. The young girl giggled again.

"I'm Judith! If you're my new nanny that means you have to get the monster out of my closet!" Judith looked serious, but Daryl knew all too well about monsters hiding in your room at night.

"Pft, I ain't afraid of no monster! Once I've dealt with him, he will be scared of me being in his closet!" Daryl joked making Judith laugh. She grabbed onto Daryl's wrist, pulling him down the hall to her room. "Hold on sweetie, I think I should meet your dad first."

Judith either didn't hear or ignored Daryl completely as she continued to pull him down to her room. As they went through the house Daryl couldn't help but notice that the place really did need someone to help organise it, it looked like a bomb had exploded.

"Judith! What on earth are you doing!?" A booming voice asked from behind them. Daryl flinched at the sound. It probably didn't look too good that he had take it upon himself to come into the man's home.

"Daddy, Daryl said he was my new nanny, so now he's getting rid of the monster in my closet!" Judith exclaimed as though he father was stupid for not knowing. Daryl slowly turned around to face Rick.

"Hi, if it helps, I did ask to see you first, but I don't think the monster in the closet situation was negotiable," Daryl tried with a pathetic laugh. Luckily for Daryl, Rick looked very amused, but he could see that he was also eyeing him up, making Daryl squirm under the pressure.

"Well, as glad as I am that Judith is happy to let strangers in the house, I think you'd better go get rid of that monster then we can talk?" Daryl flushed slightly but nodded, continuing to follow Judith down the hallway.

"Okay Daryl, it's in that closet there! But be careful, he's real scary!" Judith exclaimed hiding behind Daryl's legs. Daryl looked around the large room. It wasn't what he expected of a little girl. He expected lots of pink and frills but instead the room was an enchanted forest, Daryl couldn't help but think that Judith was the luckiest little girl in the world. What he would have done to have had something like that when he was little.

Noticing that little Judith was actually scared of the closet Daryl made quick work of going and getting rid of the monster. He entered the closet, shutting the door behind him. He made work of sounding like he was getting into a fight, making strange sound effects with his mouth. It was worth it to hear Judith giggling on the other side of the door.

He stumbled out the closet like he had just been in the biggest brawl of his life and dropped to his knees in front of Judith.

"There you go sweetie, he won't be back ever again!" Daryl laughed giving Judith a quick tickle. He stood up taking her by the hand and leading back the way they had come.

Daryl found Rick stood in the kitchen, pouring two mugs of coffee. Rick smiled when he saw the pair enter the room and offered a mug over to Daryl.

"Judith why don't you go and play whilst I talk to Daryl here?" Rick said, shooing the little girl out of the way. 

"I'm sorry about that. That's not exactly how I planned on going about this," Daryl explained, not caring that his nerves was showing.

"Don't worry about it. At least you passed the test with her, it's important she likes you if you get the job."

Daryl smiled. He was glad Judith liked him, he had only hoped that the whole 'looking after children' side of the job would just fall into place. But it made it easier to know that he actually could get them to like him.

"I'm guessing you haven't had many applicants if you're considering me," Daryl queried. He knew that probably didn't sound too good for himself, but he couldn't help but be curious.

"Oh no I've had plenty, but no one really stood out to me that much. It's always the same type of person and it just wasn't working for us as a family," Rick explained moving to sit at a breakfast table in the centre of the kitchen, motioning for Daryl to join him.

"What type of person is that? You know, so I know not to be that person," Daryl asked as he took a seat opposite the other man. Rick laughed at Daryl's question but he didn't mind, he wasn't going to risk losing the job.

"I guess it's always been women who think that one day I'm going to wake up and not be gay and I'm going to marry them and we all be a real family. But that's not what I'm looking for. I need someone who my kids love and trust and someone I can trust to handle things when I'm not here. I don't need a wife."

"Well that's good for me I guess because I don't think it's possible for me to be a wife." Rick laughed again.

"I guess not. I have a son as well as Judith, his name is Carl. He probably won't bother you much, he's at that age where parents aren't cool and the world is against him."

"Been there. I have to ask, if you're gay, why do you have children?" Daryl could see Rick holding in his laugh this time. He thought he should probably stop asking questions.

"I was married. Didn't end well. I got full custody of the children and she got nothing in the divorce. However the children do see her once a week. They go on a Friday night and come back the following afternoon. You'll need to remember that, if you get the job," Rick added the last bit with a smile. It made Daryl feel slightly more confident.

"Noted. Sorry I'll stop asking questions now." Daryl pulled the mug to his lips to signal his silence.

"Okay I'll get the basics down first. You'll live upstairs with me, we will share a bathroom but the kids rooms are downstairs and they have their own. Everything you would need will already be in the room, obviously just your personal belongings are missing. All areas of the house are free for you to roam, I only ask you don't go in my room, I'll clean that myself. Working hours will be from about 6am to 8pm, after that time you are free to do as you please. Your day off would be Sunday and every other Saturday. You will be required to clean the house, cook all meals, pay the house bills, go grocery shopping, dropping the kids off at school and picking them up. Carl goes to soccer practice on a Monday and Judith dances on a Thursday. Obviously Judith isn't in school yet but she is starting in the new school year."

As Rick rambled on with what was required of Daryl he felt like his head was spinning. There was so much to remember, what if he forgot to pay the bills? Forgot to take Carl to soccer? Forgot to pick them up from their mothers. He suddenly wasn't too sure about whether he was capable, Rick had said he didn't want a wife but it sure sounded like Daryl was going to be his housewife.

"Is all that okay?" Rick asked, noticing Daryl becoming uncomfortable.

"It's a lot to remember but I'm sure I'll get into a routine quickly. 6am start you say?" Daryl chuckled nervously.

"Well I say 6am to be safe but it's more whatever time Judith gets up. I pray for you it's no earlier than 6am," Rick laughed, but something told Daryl he was being serious.

At that moment another person entered the kitchen, whom Daryl could have only assumed to be Carl.

"Hey Carl, this is Daryl, he's applied to be our new live in. Say hello." Rick said, slipping into polite parent mode. Carl looked over at Daryl and smiled.

"You're a dude," Carl exclaimed, walking to the refrigerator to grab himself a drink.

"Carl!" Rick quickly reprimanded. "There's nothing wrong with a man being a live in, maybe that's why none of our others have worked out?"

"Maybe. Welcome to the family, dude," Carl smirked as he left.

Daryl felt like that was his second test passed. Carl had said welcome after all.

"Well it seems like my kids are fond of you. That's a good start right? I guess I should be asking when you can start?" Rick smiled. Daryl was sure his face was glowing. Finally the world was giving him a chance!

"Right this damn second!" Daryl said excitedly causing Rick to laugh.

"Well I guess you'd better go get your stuff!"

 

***

 

When Daryl woke the next morning he was sure he had slept on a cloud. The new bed in his new room was heaven, nothing like the rock hard mouldy mattress he had been used too.

The day before Daryl had rushed back to his old place to gather his belongings. He was glad that there wasn't much to pack, a few bits of clothes, his toiletries and of course his crossbow. He figured Rick wouldn't take too well to the last item so he decided to keep it hidden in the truck until Rick was at work.

But as soon as Daryl got over how well he had slept that night he realised why he was awake. There was a small person jumping up and down on the end of his bed.

"Judith, it's 5.30 in the morning, go back to bed," he said sleepily to the young girl.

"No I want my breakfast!" Judith shouted as she then continued to jump further up the bed landing on Daryl's back. Daryl groaned, was this really worth it?

"Please Daryl." Judith whispered, snuggling up to his back. Maybe it was. Daryl got up, giving Judith a piggy back ride down to the kitchen, set her down and went about making her breakfast. Luckily, all she wanted was a bowl of cereal, so Daryl made a bowl for himself and put the coffee on.

"Do you normally get up this early? Cause I think we will have to change that," Daryl asked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Judith just giggled.

After breakfast Daryl managed to get Judith dressed for the day and settled in front of the TV watching cartoons. He figured he'd better get himself dressed before Rick came down. When he was ready he made a plan of action. One of his duties was to keep the house tidy, Daryl wasn't too sure how long it had been since the last live in left, but the place was pretty messy. He started in the kitchen, washing all the dirty plates, wiping the sides down and sweeping the floor. He was actually pretty proud of himself, he never thought he could be the domestic type.

Soon after Carl made an appearance. He moved slow and sluggish like he hadn't quite woken up yet, and set himself down at the breakfast table.

"Hey kid, what you want for breakfast?" Daryl asked, leaning against the kitchen side.

"Jam on toast please," Carl mumbled, setting his head down on the table in an attempt to go back to sleep. Daryl couldn't help but think, _why wasn't Judith like this in the morning?_ He got the teenager his breakfast and went to check on Judith. Luckily she was fixated on the cartoon she was watching.

"Carl, am I meant to get your dad up?" Daryl asked coming back to the kitchen to make sure Carl wasn't asleep in his breakfast.

"No he probably left before you got up. He works in Atlanta, long drive." Carl spoke around his toast. Daryl couldn't believe Rick would live so far away from his job, why not just live in Atlanta?

"What does he do exactly? Seems like you guys are well off," Daryl asked, sitting himself down.

"He's high up in Atlanta PD. I'm not sure what exactly, but it pays well and takes up most of his time. That's why he needs you."

Daryl just nodded. It seemed to him that Rick had more on his plate than he could handle, it made him glad that he was here to help. Rick seemed like a good guy.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, if he was married to your mom, when did he realise he was gay?"

"He says not too long after the divorce. He found my mom with his best friend Shane, that didn't go down too well. My dad never told me this but I'm sure he was seeing Shane as well, they were very close, I think he made him realise he was gay, then ran off with my mom."

Daryl was sure his eyes were as wide as golf balls. He couldn't quite believe that someone would do that to their best friend. But then again, Daryl had always been the loyal type.

"That sucks for your dad. He seems like a nice guy," Daryl commented, collecting Carl's now empty plate and taking it to be cleaned.

"He is, he tries really hard to be a good dad and provide for us, but he can't do everything himself."

"And that's why I'm here." Daryl laughed. "Come on, go get dressed and we will set off for school."

 

 

***

 

 After dropping Carl off at school Daryl decided he needed to get the house in order, but there was one small problem.

"Daryl! Come and look what I’ve done!” Judith shouted from her room. Daryl was in the middle of vacuuming when he heard the young girl calling for him. He had gotten the house as clean as he could get it only to find that Judith had decided that on his first day, she was going to be an artist.

As he walked into her room his jaw dropped.

“Judith. I think your dad is going to kill me.”

The walls and carpet was splattered in different coloured paints, Judith herself was almost a rainbow. Daryl looked at the table that had the paper Judith had attempted to paint on, he was sure she hadn’t even tried to get it on the almost blank sheet.

“But Daryl, look, it’s you and me!” Judith lifted up the paper that had what looked like two stick figures scrawled across it. Daryl reached down and took the painting from her hands. As he looked from the painting to the sight in front of him he was sure he was going to vomit. There was no way he could clean this up without redecorating her walls and replacing the carpet. He was screwed.

“Judith, sweetie, let’s get you in the bath.”

One Judith was clean and in new clothes Daryl set her in front of the TV and told her not to move a muscle whilst he called her dad. At first she had cried thinking Daryl was telling on her, but Daryl had promised she wasn’t in trouble, he even put the painting on the fridge door.

Daryl sat at the breakfast table with the phone in his hand. He hoped to God Rick would be understanding and not fire him, he was even considering offering to pay for the things that had been ruined.

“Hello?” Rick answered and Daryl’s mouth went dry.

“Erm, hi Rick. It’s Daryl, how’s work?” Daryl’s palms began to sweat.

“Busy actually, is everything okay?”

“Well actually, whilst I was cleaning I left Judith to play in her room-”

“Let me guess, she’s destroyed something?” Rick chuckled, cutting Daryl off.

“She painted me a picture. Only, she got it everywhere but on the paper.” Daryl began chewing on the skin around his thumb, he was just happy Rick hadn’t shouted yet.

“Hm, I’ll assess the damage when I’m home, hopefully it can be salvaged. How’s your first day going?” Daryl was quite shocked, Rick hadn’t shouted or fired him, he hadn’t blamed him for ruining his floors and walls.

“It was going great until the paint situation. I’ve got the house sparkling again so I can keep a closer eye on that little girlie of yours!” Daryl replied, letting out a small breath of relief.

“Don’t worry too much about her pulling another stunt like that, you’re new so she’s just testing what she can get away with, she’ll calm herself down in a week or so. I’ll be home just after seven Daryl, I’ll see you then!”

“Okay, see you then!” Daryl hung up and felt the weight lifting from his shoulders. He thought he might just be able to get through this.

 

 

***

 

Judith had indeed carried on trying to test Daryl’s patience. But as Rick had predicted her antics calmed down once Daryl learned how to control and manipulate her. The best way he found to stop Judith from doing something he didn’t want her to do was pretending to be upset and that Rick would send him away if Judith was naughty. He always felt bad telling her that small lie but it was the quickest way to get her to stop whatever mischief she was getting up to.

Daryl was thankful that Carl was so much easier to handle. The two spent a lot of time together playing video games and Daryl teasing him about girls from school. When Carl had seen Daryl’s crossbow he suddenly picked up an interest in hunting himself, begging Daryl at any given moment to let him try it out. Daryl didn’t even have to think twice before forbidding Carl to touch his crossbow, he was glad that the kids loved him but he had to draw the line with them sometimes.

Weeks had turned into months and as much as Daryl surprisingly found that he loved his new home and family, sometimes he just needed to get out. Rick was almost a ghost in the house, leaving Daryl to only have the kids to talk to and on occasion Lori and Shane when he dropped the kids off with them.

Daryl didn't care for the mother of the children or her boyfriend, not after what he had heard they had done to Rick. Granted, Daryl didn't spend an awful lot of time with Rick, but the time they did spend together they got on like a house on fire. He liked the way Rick spoke, his tone was soft and friendly which contrasted against his southern drawl. He liked the way that even though he was always on the go 24/7 he was always happy and smiling. It made Daryl all the more protective of the man and his children.

This meant that Daryl didn't like the way Lori would speak ill of him in front of his children, or the way Shane would laugh at something Rick had done as though he was stupid.

Rick was what Daryl would call a perfect specimen of manhood.

The man would work hard to provide, he was loving and caring and he had the looks to go with it. Daryl could appreciate that Rick was in great shape, his body lean and muscular, his jaw and cheekbones were sharp, his eyes and mouth were pretty.

The concept of Rick was one Daryl struggled to get his head around. So he chose not to think about it.

One of the days when Daryl felt like he was going insane he decided to take the kids out for dinner. Rick had called earlier to say he would be home late and Daryl really could not be bothered cooking for the two monsters he had been left to deal with.

They arrived at the diner that Maggie worked at, grabbing themselves a booth making sure that Judith was trapped in the middle.

"You kids have been driving me insane so let's just have this one meal in peace please. No messing about." Daryl chastised the second they were seated. Carl rolled his eyes and Judith gave an innocent smile. It would have to do.

"Well who do we have here?" Maggie drawled as she walked over to take their order.

"Hey Maggie, this is Carl and this monster is Judith. Say hi guys, if it weren't for Maggie I'd have never of started working for your dad."

Carl blushed as he said hi, Judith said thank you instead, making Daryl blush himself.

"If I had known it was Rick that was looking for someone I would of applied myself! Mr Grimes is hot! Now what can I get you?" Daryl ordered for all three whilst blushing even further at Maggie's words. Once Maggie left Daryl looked to see Carl trying to hold in a laugh.

"What you laughing at?" Daryl snapped, knowing full well it was aimed at himself.

"Daryl, do you think my dad is hot too? Only, you blushed like a school girl when Maggie mentioned it." Carl teased causing Judith to start teasing as well.

"No Carl, but if you mention it again I'll put my crossbow to good use!" Daryl snarled. Carl didn't seem fazed by the threat and continued to giggle and tease. Just as Daryl was about to lose it with the two children someone appeared at his side.

"Hey guys, I managed to get off earlier than I thought! Mind if I join you? When you said you was eating here it made me crave their burger deluxe!" Rick smiled as he scooted into the booth next to Daryl. Carl and Judith looked at one another and smiled, once again unfazed by the death glares Daryl was sending them.

"We've already ordered, I'll go get Maggie to add yours on." Daryl said, standing abruptly to get out of the booth.

 "It's okay she's walking this way. Hey Maggie!" Rick waved Maggie over, effectively making Daryl sit back down.

"Oh hey Mr Grimes, they never said you was coming too."

"I surprised them. Could you add my order to theirs please?" Daryl could only assume Rick came here often as Maggie knew what Rick's order was. He wondered how long they had known one another for, and how they came about to know one another. It always fascinated Daryl to learn things about Rick seen as he was such an enigma.

"Sure thing, I'm so glad you hired Daryl here. Seems Judith is grateful too!" Maggie spoke as she wrote down the extra order.

"He's the best live in I've had so far. We are lucky to have him." Rick gushed, shooting a small smile over to Daryl. "How's your father?"

Rick and Maggie continued to speak whilst Daryl felt himself swell with a small amount of pride. He was happy that Rick thought he was doing so well looking after his children. He was even happier that Rick thought he was lucky to have him, Daryl had never been needed by nobody before. Even Merle didn't need him.

Daryl looked up to see Carl pulling kissing faces at him. He sent another death glare in the boy's direction, but when he didn't let up he gave a kick under the table, quickly ending the teasing.

Once Maggie left, Rick conversed with his children, asking them about school and how their mother was doing. Daryl opted to remain silent. He decided to let Rick have some time with his kids as he knew it was rare that Rick could get off work early. But also he didn't want to say anything that would set Carl up for another round of teasing. He would definitely die of embarrassment if Rick heard and saw what the kids had been doing.

  

***

 

The day Daryl had been dreading for a while had finally arrived. After speaking with Maggie at the diner, Carl had not let up on his teasing. No matter how much Daryl denied any attraction to the boys father, he would not let up.

Carl had gone as far to bring Lori and Shane in on the joke. Every time Daryl dropped the pair off all he got was boyfriend and wife jokes.

And now Lori and Shane were coming around to Rick's to help set up for Judith's birthday party. It was safe to say Daryl was nervous. He hoped that no one mentioned any of the jokes around Rick, his palms started to sweat at the thought. The last thing he needed was to get sacked for having false inappropriate feelings for his boss.

"Lori and Shane should be here any minute. Daryl can you check the barbecue is still going good outside?"

Rick had been running around like a headless chicken all morning. He had planned the perfect party for his little girl and wanted to make sure there was not a chance in hell Shane or Lori could say anything bad about it.

Rick had really gone all out with the party. He got an entertainer, balloons, bouncy castle, the full works. Daryl knew Judith was going to love it, she had been so excited when Daryl had taken her shopping for her party dress. He just hoped no one would ruin it for the both of them.

The party went smoothly with only one or two children throwing up. Lori, Shane and Carl managed to control themselves long enough to not embarrass Daryl, although he did spend most of the party trying to avoid them. Once the party guests had left Daryl began to tidy up the yard, keeping an eye on Rick as he spoke to Lori and Shane.

Daryl couldn't quite understand how Rick managed to stay civil towards the pair, but he guessed he wouldn't know until he had been through it himself.

Lori excused herself to go and say goodbye to the kids who were both playing with Judith's new toys. Daryl continued to watch as Shane and Rick spoke, their voices had gotten quiet and they had moved in closer to one another. However, Daryl couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Rick looked, almost like he was powerless to do as Shane wanted.

Just as Daryl was going to excuse Rick from the awkward conversation Shane grabbed onto the other man's wrist, pulling him excitedly towards the bouncy castle. Daryl moved towards the inflatable, deciding to monitor the situation in case it got out of hand.

Shane was trying to play wrestle Rick, pinning him to castle floor and that's when Rick called out for Daryl's help.

When Shane had got Rick fixed down his facial expression changed. The play fighting stopped as he stared down at the vulnerable man beneath him. Shane's eyes filled with lust, confirming to Daryl the story Carl had told him about the pair was true.

Daryl was frozen along with the men. Shane looked like an animal about to attack its prey, taking what he once wanted from Rick. What broke Daryl from his spell, kicking him into gear was the sound of Rick's voice.

"Daryl!"

He was by Rick's side in seconds, pulling him out from under the bigger man. As he did Rick grabbed onto Daryl's arms pulling him further into the bouncy castle with him. It wasn't hard for Daryl to see what Rick was trying to do, he was trying to break the awkwardness by playing it off as a joke. The two men laughed as they bounced and messed around, but Rick never once let up on the death grip on Daryl's arm.

Luckily Lori came back looking for Shane, announcing that they were leaving. Once the man had left Rick slumped down the back wall of the bouncy castle, bringing Daryl down with him. They sat with their sides pressed together, in silence, each waiting for the other to speak.

"I'm sorry about that, but thank you for coming to my rescue." Rick smiled with pink cheeks, turning to face Daryl.

"It's okay. I kind of get it." Daryl wasn't too sure if admitting to Rick that he knew about the two was a good idea, but he wanted to show Rick that he could trust him.

"I don't think you do, but I appreciate it all the same."

Daryl turned to face Rick, looking him in the eyes, hoping Rick would be understanding.

"I know about you two, how he was with you before he ran off with Lori." Daryl didn't let his eye contact fall, seeing every emotion that passed through Rick's face as he processed what Daryl was telling him.

Rick let his head fall into Daryl's shoulder, letting out a long breath of what Daryl could only assume was relief.

"I won't let him hurt you or the kids, Rick."

"Thank you."

 

***

 

 

Daryl would never admit that he was about to cry.

All morning he had spent with a screaming and crying Judith as she refused to go to her first day of school. Her face was full of hurt as she blamed Daryl for making her go, hysterically screaming that Daryl didn't love her anymore.

Daryl tried to be reasonable. Tried to convince her that she would love it and she would make friends and become smart. Nothing worked, she wanted to stay home with Daryl.

Because of her resistance, Daryl was forced to throw the young girl over his shoulder and walk her to the school whilst she continued to throw the biggest tantrum known to man.

Once Daryl arrived a teacher greeted them at the gates, noticing the state Judith was in she came to his rescue. Daryl softly placed Judith down, holding her by the shoulders so she couldn't run away.

“I promise you Judy, you'll love it here!” Daryl spoke softly, wiping the fresh tears away that was rolling down her face.

“NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!!” Judith continued to scream and cry, grabbing onto Daryl's shirt as though it was her lifeline. Daryl looked up to the teacher with his eyes wide and wet, silently begging her to help him.

“Hi Judy,” the teacher began, lowering herself to the little girls level. “I'm your new teacher, Mrs Adams, don't you want to come inside and play with the other children?”

Judith didn't even look towards her teacher. Daryl could see it in her eyes that this was all his fault.

“Judy, you have to go inside otherwise your dad will get mad at me, he wants you to go to school and be smart.” Daryl tried again. The teacher took Judith's hand, pulling her away from Daryl's now crumpled shirt.

Finally, a tear escaped Daryl's eye as Judith walked away, looking back and saying, “I hate you.”

When Daryl had returned to pick her up she refused to speak or look at him. He had never seen her beautiful little face so full of hate and pain.

He had made her favourite for dinner and even offered to play dress up but she remained silent. Daryl tried his best to get her to laugh or even a smile as he put her to bed, but it was clear, his little monster hated him.

Daryl sat on the couch in silence. He hadn't expected the day to turn out quite so badly, and he certainly never expected to get so upset over Judith being so upset. But he couldn't argue that he loved that little girl, maybe even from the first day he had loved her. He had spent nearly a year watching this little girl, protecting her, and now he had hurt her badly.

Daryl didn't even notice as Rick sat down next to him.

“Daryl? Everything okay?” Rick looked concerned, but that was to be expected if you found your live in sat in the dark by themselves.

“You should have taken her to school today, not me.” Was all Daryl could say. Now that Rick was there, he couldn't help but feel angry that he had been left to do what her father should have done.

“Oh. Was she okay? Did she enjoy it?”

Daryl let out a shaky laugh. It pained him to even think about what happened.

“She cried. She hated it. Now she hates me, blames me for making her go. I've never seen her like that, I wanted to take her home.” Daryl mentally cursed himself as he felt a tear roll down his face. He didn't ever want to cry in front of Rick.

“Daryl, the way she acted is completely normal. She's just attached to you and being home, it was a scary new step in her life being separated. But she will get use to it, I bet she even made some friends and enjoyed herself.” Rick reasoned, not enjoying the sight of Daryl being so down.

“No, she hates me, she told me so. She hasn't spoken to me since I dropped her off there. I should have took her home.” Daryl sighed, rubbing his face.

“No, you did the right thing. Let me talk to her.”

Rick stood up and left Daryl to go to speak to Judy. She was sound asleep as Rick gently shook her awake.

“Hey baby, how was school?” Rick asked, lightly stroking her fair hair.

“I made some friends. I got to play all day.” Judith whispered in a tired voice.

“So why are you so mad at Daryl? He took you there to have a good time.”

“I want to stay home with Daryl! He's my best friend! Can I stay with Daryl tomorrow?” Judith looked like she was about to start crying again, causing Rick to sigh. He hated having to break her heart.

“No sweetie, you have to go to school. It's not Daryl's fault. Don't be so hard on him.”

“If I have to go to school then you may as well get rid of him! He was only here to look after me anyway!” Judith hissed, trying so hard to sound angry when it was plain to see she was hurting.

“I still need Daryl no matter what. Who would take you to school? Who would make you food? Who would you play with?” Judith didn't reply, instead she tucked herself under her covers, hiding from her dad.

Rick returned to Daryl looking exasperated.

“Go in there, I'm sure she understands.” Rick said motioning for Daryl to go. Daryl shot off to the young girl's room, he wanted desperately to make things right with her, he didn't enjoy the unsettling feeling it had been giving him all day.

“Hey little monster, you want to be my friend yet?” Daryl asked as he walked over to her bed. Before Daryl could react, Judith had sprung herself out from the covers and latched on around the man's neck.

“I'm sorry Daryl! I don't hate you!” Judith cried as she spoke, her grip getting tighter as though afraid Daryl would reject her. Daryl just smiled and held on just as tightly.

“It's okay. You gonna let me take you to school tomorrow?” He felt Judith nod her head. That would be enough.

 

 

***

 

Daryl had been enjoying his lazy Sunday off. Lori had taken the kids away to her mother’s for the weekend, leaving Rick and Daryl free to do as they pleased. It had been strange at first not having them around, but Daryl didn’t want to waste his child free time by missing them. Daryl had only seen Rick at meal times as even though he was home he was still working in his office. He really loved the peace and quiet.

He found it relaxing, like for the first time in over a year he had no responsibilities, no one to take care of. He knew he shouldn’t get use to it, the kids would be back before he knew it and the house would be chaotic.

Being reminded that the kids would soon be back, Daryl decided not to wait before having some more relaxing time. He went into the large bathroom that he and Rick shared and began to draw himself a hot bubble bath. He very rarely got time to have more than a quick scrub down in the shower, he felt like he had earned the treat.

Once the bath was almost full he shut off the water, undressed himself and climbed in. As he slid down into the bath he could already feel his muscles relaxing, like a weight was being taken off his shoulders. He decided every Sunday was going to be a bubble bath Sunday.

He didn’t know how long he had been lay there, but every few seconds his head began to nod as he attempted not to fall asleep. Just as he felt himself begin to slip away the bathroom door opened, jolting him back awake.

Stood in the doorway was a very shocked looking Rick. Daryl sleepily looked over to him, not realising that most of his bubbles had long since disappeared leaving his naked body exposed. Rick was looking anywhere but Daryl’s face, his mouth opening and closing ever so slightly.

“Can I help you, officer?” Daryl drawled out. He had meant the question to be a joke, but in his sleepy state it had come out in a much more seductive tone than intended. Rick quickly snapped out of his shocked state at the sound of the other man’s voice, his face turning a funny shade.

“No… oh god, Daryl I’m sorry, I didn’t know you was in here.” Daryl knew he should have asked Rick to leave, but he could only chuckle as he noticed that Rick was still staring down at his naked body. He had to mess with him.

“If you’re gonna stare that hard you may as well come and join me.” Daryl drawled out again, only this time his tone was fully intended. Rick looked up to his face for the first time since bursting in, at first Daryl thought Rick was looking like he was considering it, but after a few awkward seconds, Rick apologised and quickly exited the room.

Daryl laughed hard.

In the time it had taken for Daryl to finally get himself out of the bath and dressed, the kids had come home. He greeted Carl with a light punch to the arm and scooped Judith up into an over exaggerated hug.

“I missed you guys, did you have fun?” Daryl asked as he placed Judith back to her own feet. Both kids grumbled as they made their way to the living room to play on the games console. It would seem as though Lori had banned any and all games for the weekend. Daryl left the two to play as he made his way into the kitchen where he found Rick, attempting to cook.

Daryl stood and watched as Rick became flustered, muttering curses under his breath as pans boiled over causing him to burn his hand.

“Need a hand?” Daryl offered as he walked up behind the man. Rick went still, not having heard the man approaching from behind.

“No it’s fine, I got it.” Rick croaked out without looking back at Daryl. He continued trying to fight with the food, making more of a mess than anything. Daryl huffed out an annoyed breath and took over the situation, he didn’t want the kids to starve after all. Rick moved aside, letting Daryl actually make something resembling food.

“About before, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy… or stare.” Rick stumbled out, his cheeks tinting.

“It’s fine man, I should have locked the door. I’m just use to not doing in case something happens to the kids and I need to get to them quick.” Daryl replied. He could see he had managed to settle Rick’s embarrassment, to which he was glad, he didn’t want any awkwardness between them.

“You really love them kids don’t you? I really appreciate that.” Rick commented, leaning his back on the kitchen counter so he could face Daryl.

“I do, like they were my own kin. I’ve been here over a year now, I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. The kids have become my life. Not to step on your toes or anything.”

“Nah, they love you, but I know they still love me too, I wish I could be here more. I hate that I miss everything. I know they understand why I work like I do, but I can’t help but think they will someday hold it against me that I was never there for them, it was always the help.”

Daryl couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt at Rick’s words. Like he was just another stranger in the home that was paid to be there. He knew he was just the paid help, but he had come to feel like family, he had even planned what he was going to wear for Carl’s graduation, which wasn’t for another two years. Daryl assumed that he must have shown his hurt because Rick quickly began to backtrack his words.

“Not that we see you as just the help. Hell, they look to you like a second Father,” Rick smiled before adding, “You’re like their mom.” Daryl snapped his head round to Rick, giving him the dirtiest death glare of his life. Rick chuckled as he shouted Judith into the room.

“Yes Daddy.” Judith responded, poking her head through the door.

“From now on Daryl wants you to call him Mommy, okay?” Daryl could see that Rick was trying hard not to laugh, wanting Judith to take him seriously.

“Okay Daddy! He’s a good Mommy anyway!” Daryl blushed at Judith’s words, tuning his face back to the stove to hide it. As Judith went back to playing Rick looked back over to Daryl with a smug look on his face.

“That’s for teasing me when you was in the bath.” Rick winked as he followed after his daughter.

  
  


***

 

 

Daryl sat in the car parked outside of Carl’s school. He and Judith had been awfully singing along to the radio, Daryl mostly just trying to amuse the small girl so she wouldn’t complain about waiting. When he spotted Carl leaving the building he turned the radio off and got ready to leave.

As he watched the teen walk towards the car he heard some boys shouting his name. Daryl sighed as he switched the engine off, thinking Carl was going to stop and talk to the friends that were calling after him. When Carl continued to walk Daryl assumed he hadn’t heard them, but then he realised that if he could hear them from the car, Carl could definitely hear them. Daryl watched as the boys that were calling made their way over to Carl, the teens own steps quickening.

Daryl quickly went into panic mode. He unbuckled his belt just as the first teen shoved Carl hard, knocking him to the floor. Daryl ran from the car, seeing red as the other boys started to join in, kicking and punching him, calling him names, calling his father a fag. Daryl didn’t even think twice as he ripped the boys from Carl, knocking them to the ground harder than they could have anticipated. Carl saw his opening and scrambled up from the floor, just in time to see one of the boys go for Daryl.

The boy never stood a chance and was quickly knocked back into place as Daryl gripped him by the scruff of his shirt.

“If you ever touch Carl again I’ll kill you!” Daryl sneered, his voice low, almost a deep growl.

“Daryl, just leave it, he’s not worth it!” Carl pleaded as he pulled on Daryl’s arm, hoping to pull him away from getting into any trouble.

“Does your dad’s boyfriend always fight your battles for you Carl?” The boy jeered, trying to carry on the fight. Daryl pushed the boy from his grip as Carl continued to pull at his arm, finally allowing himself to walk away. He was glad that he had, as he was sure if he had stayed he would have ripped the boy’s head clean from his neck and shit in the hole.

When they got back in the car neither of them spoke to one another, leaving the sounds of Judith’s sniffling to echo throughout the car. Daryl hadn’t even thought about the fact that Judith could see as clear as day what just happened, he didn’t want her to see her brother being bullied, or himself being aggressive.

When Daryl pulled into the driveway of their home, he finally let his frustration out.

“FUCK!” He shouted as punched the steering wheel in front of him.

Both children looked at him with wide eyes.

He remained silent as he got out of the car, opening the back door for Judith to get out. Once inside, all three sat in the living room. Judith and Carl looked scared and confused as Daryl sat in silence with a scowl on his face.

“Daryl, it’s fine, they do-”

“How long?” Daryl cut Carl off.

“How long?” Carl repeated. Daryl stood.

“How long have them assholes been bullying you? How long have you been letting them push you around? How long have they been hurting you because of your dad?” Daryl was fuming beyond belief as he paced across the living room.

“It’s not Dad’s fault.” Carl shouted, defending his father.

“I know it’s not! God, I know it’s not. Just tell me how long.” Daryl was becoming impatient.

“They’ve never hurt me before, today was the first time. But they’ve been picking on me for years, ever since it went around school about my Dad,” Carl hung his head. “I’m not ashamed of my Dad, I learned to live with the comments, to just ignore them, I guess they got sick of not getting a reaction from me.” Carl wiped at his face to hide the tears threatening to fall. Daryl dropped to his knees in front of the teen, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay Carl, you don’t have to put up with this anymore. God, it was lucky I was there! I’ll talk to your dad and we will get this sorted, I promise.”

“Don’t tell my dad!” Carl pulled away looking Daryl in the eyes. “I don’t want him to know.”

“Carl I have to tell him, we have to do something about this before these boys do something worse.”

“No, I don’t want him to know that I get bullied because of him. I don’t want to upset him like that, I don’t want him to be ashamed of who he is, he doesn’t deserve that!” Daryl sighed, he couldn’t help but be proud that Carl had been so strong all these years for his dad’s sake, to spare his feelings from getting hurt.

"Carl, I respect that, I do, but I have to tell your dad! He will be more upset that you've been hurt, not that some punk ass kids have been calling him names." 

"Can I go to my room?" Carl asked in a small voice.

"Sure, take your sister with you, I'll call when dinner's ready."

Daryl desperately wanted Rick to come home. He was struggling to deal with the situation. He knew he had acted out of order by even laying a finger on those kids, but he couldn't just stand by and watch them beat up Carl. He had promised Rick he would never let anyone hurt him or the kids and he planned on keeping that promise until the day he died.

Rick had made it home earlier than normal, but having already fed the kids, it left Daryl having his dinner with Rick. The two men sat in silence, Daryl had not been able to shake off the anger that had risen in him from the events that had taken place at the school, and he could tell that Rick knew something was wrong.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? It feels like someone died." Rick exaggerated. Daryl prepared himself for the conversation, he didn't know how Rick was going to react, but he knew how he was going to.

"Something happened at school today with Carl, when I was picking him up." Daryl kept his voice low. He didn't want Carl to have to hear what was going to be said.

"How bad?" Ricks own voice was low, only his was filled with anger, assuming the worst already.

"Bad."

Rick tore from his seat, grabbing Daryl by the wrist and pulling him upstairs. They made their way to Ricks room, shutting the door behind them, ensuring they had full privacy from the children downstairs.

"What happened?"

Daryl recalled the events to Rick, even including his own involvement in the fight. Having to say what happened out loud again caused Daryl's anger to increase, his voice raising as the story went on. Ricks own face was one of thunder. The normally happy carefree man he was used to was gone, and was replaced with wild eyed anger. Daryl could see the man working things out in his head, considering every last detail he had been told.

"Daryl, you shouldn't have gotten involved like that, you could get in serious trouble." Was the first thing Rick said, although his voice was monotonous, like he didn't really mean what he was saying.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Daryl shouted. He could care less what happened to him, he only cared that Carl was safe. Daryl glared hard at Rick, trying hard to not lose his temper.

"I get why you are so mad. Hell, I'm furious! But getting angry isn't going to get us anywhere, we will have to go into school and speak to the teachers. Find out who they are and why they are doing it, see if it can't be resolved-"

"It's because you're gay, Rick. They bully him because his father is gay." Daryl sneered, his voice laced with venom. Daryl knew he was protective over the kids, but when it came to Rick, his protectiveness and loyalty rose to a whole new level. He knew deep inside that when he had gone to break up the fight that day, he had only lost it at the mention of Rick.

"I thought you didn't care that I was gay?" Rick responded, his face trying to be stern, but the hurt was evident.

"I don't! What I care about is them little fucks thinking they can bad mouth you, them hurting our son!" Daryl clamped his mouth shut as soon as he had realised what he had said. He panicked as he watched Rick's eyes widen at how he had referred to Carl. But before he could say anything Rick had pulled him into a hard hug, crashing their chests together. Even though Daryl knew he should be running a mile, he clung onto Rick with all his strength, relishing in all that the other man was.

"We will sort this Daryl, as long as you, Carl and Judy don't have a problem with my sexuality, then fuck everyone else. All that matters is my family, and we will do whatever needs to be done to protect Carl." Rick whispered into Daryl's hair, never once letting up on the death grip they had each other in.

"It makes me so mad to think that anyone could have anything bad to say about you. You're the most amazing man I've ever met and I love them damn kids!" Daryl replied, pulling back slightly to look Rick in the eye, ensuring the man knew how much he and his family meant to him. Rick dropped his forehead to Daryl's, his eyes burning into the big blue orbs that were looking back at him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You mean the world to this family, to me. We'd be a mess without you Daryl Dixon." Rick chuckled, running his fingers through Daryl's unruly hair, before finally letting go of the other man. Before leaving, Rick entwined his fingers with Daryl's giving a light squeeze, silently promising that everything would be okay.

 

***

 

Ever since the problem with Carl, Daryl noticed that Rick was around more. There was no phone calls to say he would be working late, just Rick turning up every night bang on 6.00pm. It meant that they all got to eat dinner together as a family, sometimes Rick attempting to help Daryl cook, but it also meant that Daryl and Rick got to spend more time with each other.

Daryl was no fool, he knew that something had changed between him and Rick, like the incident with Carl had brought them closer together, helped them to create a stronger family bond. Only, somewhere in the pit of Daryl's stomach there was an uneasy feeling, something he couldn't quite shift, or put his finger on why it was bothering him.

He noticed other things too, like how he was always catching Rick looking at him, how his face looked content and happy when they were together. How Rick had started to touch him more and for longer. A pat on the shoulder seemed to last minutes, a hand on his lower back that felt loving and gentle.

As Carl was getting closer to graduating Rick had started to freak out a lot more. Rick was pushing Carl at any given moment to make sure he was studying hard and taking school seriously, he wanted only the best for him and the best choices of colleges. Together, Daryl and Rick had spent many nights researching the college's that Carl was interested in going to, ensuring that all of his options would be worth the time and money.

Being in the house was becoming stressful and Daryl decided he was going to use his night off to go out for once. In the two and a half years that Daryl had worked for the Grimes' he had not once gone out. He had been out hunting, but he had never gone to his favourite bar, put his favourite song on the jukebox and drank his favourite whisky. The last time he had been to Joe's Bar was before Merle had been locked up.

Daryl sat at the end of the wooden bar, he felt slightly relieved as he took the first sip of his drink, finally he felt like he could relax. After his third glass, Daryl was about ready to call it a night, he had barely drank a drop in nearly three years and did not want to find out how much of a lightweight it had probably made him. Just as he handed over the money for his last drink, there was the sound of the door opening and a very familiar voice.

"Hey there baby brother, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Daryl snapped his whole body around at the sound of his brother, pouncing quickly to give him a very welcomed hug. The two men laughed as they slapped each other's backs, both excited to be reunited with one another.

"I've been back to our old place but I'm guessing that it ain't ours no more." Merle commented as they sat themselves down at the bar, Daryl ordering another drink for his brother.

"Nah, I couldn't afford to stay there, you left me with nothing and people weren't so willing to give me a job." Daryl explained, he wasn't trying to blame his brother, he should have gotten a job way before Merle got sent down, but he was glad he didn't as he would never have met Rick.

"Well where are you staying now, I need a place to stay until I can get back on my feet."

"I guess Rick wouldn't mind you staying for a while, and I can help you put some money towards a place of your own. But only if you promise to stop getting involved with drugs, I ain't helping you for nothing." Daryl looked at his brother with a plea in his eyes, he wanted him to be here with him, not rotting in a jail cell.

"Who's Rick?" Merle questioned, but Daryl couldn't help but feel like it was an excuse to avoid what he had just said.

"The guy I work for." Daryl eluded, not really wanting to talk about Rick and the kids. "How come you got out anyway? I didn't think I'd see you for at least another year."

"Good behaviour little brother, I can be good when I want to be," both men laughed, "why are you living with the guy you work for?"

"Don't laugh, I was desperate and needed a job and money badly. Rick needed someone to help run his life, look after his kids, so I stepped up, he's kept me fed and a roof over my head plus a wage. More than I could have ever of asked for, I was nearly homeless."

Merle howled with laughter.

"Your his kids nanny?"

"I said don't laugh!" Daryl huffed, downing the rest of his drink.

"Well little brother, I think we should celebrate! I'm a free man so let's not waste a second of it!" The two brothers clinked their glasses together as a toast, and it wasn't long before Daryl's world became a mass of blurred objects.

It was around 3.00am when the brothers finally made it back to Ricks house. Daryl tried hard to get Merle to be quiet, but in his drunken state was being just as loud himself. It hadn't even occurred to Daryl that the lights were on downstairs, clearly signalling that someone was awake.

"Merle, you aft to be on bes' be'avouir or Rick won't let you stay." Daryl slurred as they made their way to the stairs.

"Daryl?"

The sound of Ricks voice coming from the living room was sobering. Not only had Rick sat up waiting for him, he sounded pissed, and not like Daryl and Merle was. He turned to see Rick stood in the doorway, clearly eyeing up Merle with disgust.

"I don't think it's very appropriate to bring strange men back to my home, where my children are sleeping." If it hadn't been the tone of Ricks voice, it was definitely the words that hit Daryl like a tonne of bricks, clearing the fog from his mind. It was no longer theirs, it was his. MY house. MY children. It took a few more seconds of Rick giving Merle a death glare that Daryl realised why Rick was mad.

"Rick, this is my brother, Merle, this is Rick, who I told you about." Daryl offered, yet somehow the death glare was now aimed at him. "I didn't think you would mind if he stayed a few days until we could find him somewhere to live."

"Where have you been? I've been sat up all night waiting for you." Rick hissed at Daryl, almost trying to hide the conversation from Merle.

"I went for a few drinks and ran into my brother, we celebrated him being a free man. What's the big deal?" Daryl replied, not caring to cover his voice like Rick had. He knew the kids were at their mother's and he had nothing to hide from his brother.

"You didn't call or text! I've been sat here worried that you were dead in a ditch somewhere! You can't just take off whenever you feel like it!" Daryl was very confused to say the least.

"It's my night off! I can do what I want after 8pm remember? Or am I not allowed to have a life outside this family! Am I meant to sit and wait around for you and the kids?" Daryl shouted. He didn't want to get angry but he felt like Rick was being unfair.

"No, you don't have to do anything for us anymore. I'm sorry Daryl but this isn't working. I no longer require your services." Ricks voice had gone very quiet as he said the words that felt like a knife to Daryl's heart. Daryl blinked hard, unable to comprehend what Rick had just said.

"What? You're firing me? You're throwing away nearly three years because I had a drink with my brother!" Daryl was practically screaming as he pushed himself into Ricks space, squaring up to him in an intimidating manner. Merle managed to pull him back, not wanting his baby brother to be arrested for assaulting an officer of the law.

"Daryl, things have changed. Like I said, I don't require your services any more. I think it would be best if you left before the kids get home tomorrow." Rick couldn't even look Daryl in the eye as he said the words.

"Fine. Merle, help me grab my stuff."

Daryl could feel the sting behind his eyes as he packed what few belonging he had into bags and left the place he had come to call home. He could feel that his heart was breaking, he wouldn't get to say goodbye to the kids or see Carl graduate. The most painful part was that he felt like Rick was betraying him. He had been so loyal and given his all to him and his family only to be tossed aside with little regard when he was no longer needed. It hurt more because he knew he needed them. That little family had become his whole world and now he had nothing.

 

***

 

It was a week before Daryl’s phone beeped, alerting him that he had a message. Ever since Rick had kicked him to the curb he and Merle had been living in a hotel whilst they looked for somewhere to live. Luckily for Daryl, he had saved almost all of the wages that Rick had paid him, not needing it for much seen as he had no rent to pay and all his food was paid for. After saving for almost three years it had left Daryl with a hefty load of savings, so much he refused to let Merle know just how much.

Daryl had been watching crappy daytime TV whilst waiting for Merle to return from job hunting. Daryl wasn't too sure if that's what he was really doing but he couldn't rely on his brother any more, one good thing that had come from Merle being in prison was that Daryl had learned to be independent and he knew he was better off for it.

Daryl lent across the bed to retrieve his phone. When he saw that it was from Rick he almost deleted the message without reading. Daryl was still hurting from what Rick had done to him, he felt as though something vital was missing from his life, like someone had removed his arms and legs. He had gotten so use to his life with Rick that he was struggling, he didn't want to make it harder for himself by contacting Rick, but he just had to see what it said.

_Rick - Daryl I'm so sorry about everything. I was mad at you for the wrong reasons. It's myself that I should have been mad at and now look where it's gotten me. Judith won't speak to me, Carl thinks I'm an idiot. And he's right, I AM an idiot. But most importantly I've lost you! Please come home and we can sort this out._

Daryl sighed at the message. Rick wanted him to come back and part of him was already running out the door. But the more reasonable side of him remained on the bed. He wasn't sure if he could understand Rick's reasoning's for doing what he did. Why was he mad at anyone? All Daryl had done was go out with his brother on his night off. But that's not how Rick had seen it.

Daryl could understand Rick being worried about him, he had never gone out like that, especially until that time in the morning. And okay, he had thought Daryl was bringing home a random guy in the middle of the night.

Daryl quickly stopped his train of thought. He could see where his thought process was going and he wasn't sure he wanted to go there. In the entire time Daryl had worked for Rick he had not brought a single guy home, nor mentioned going out on any dates. But that was the same for Daryl. He had been so focused on his new family that he hadn't even thought about picking up a woman. 

A woman.

Daryl didn't want to think about Rick anymore.

_Daryl - please don't contact me again._

It was three days later when Daryl received the video. He cursed himself for upgrading his phone to an iPhone. The video had been sent from Rick and even though his brain was shouting to delete the message, his fingers defied him and pressed play.

The camera was pointed at Judith who was staring back at the camera with her big blue eyes. Rick's voice could be heard in the background directing Judith on what to say.

"Daryl, please come home. I miss you and you left without saying goodbye!"

Daryl wanted to punch Rick in that moment. He had forced Daryl to leave without seeing the kids, it was a low blow.

Suddenly Rick had turned the camera back on himself.

"Please come home Daryl. I really miss you! We all miss you!"

The video ended and Daryl was more angry than anything. Rick knew Daryl would do anything for that little girl, using her against him made Daryl’s blood boil.

_Daryl - tell Judy I say hi, I miss her too._

_Rick - I told her :) are you coming home?_

_Daryl - no Rick. I told you to leave me alone._

_Rick - please Daryl! I get you're mad at me, but I want to make this right._

Daryl turned his phone off. He just didn't need this anymore.

The next week found Daryl and Merle at Maggie’s diner. They had just finished moving into their new place and Merle had got himself an honest job at a garage. The brothers had decided to go out and get some food to celebrate the occasion. Once they had given Maggie their order they sank into small talk, not really paying much attention to one another.

Daryl looked over to the door when he heard the chime above ring. He wasn't expecting to stare Rick straight in the face, but there the man was. Looking at him felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over his head.

It was almost like he was really seeing him for the first time. Knowing that it could be a long time before he saw the man again Daryl took in the sight of him. He memorised the man’s soft curls and how they were never in place, the way his eyes crinkled at the sides, the only signs of his age, the way he wore jeans that hugged him like a second skin, showing off the firmness of his ass.

He looked away as Rick and the kids seated themselves at a booth not too far away. The family hadn't seen Daryl and he was glad for it, he wanted to be able to look without having to talk, to explain to the kids why he wasn't around anymore.

Half way through his meal Daryl heard a rowdy group of men enter the diner and take a seat in a booth across the restaurant. The men were clearly drunk as they cat called at the waitresses and hurled abuse at whoever walked past. Daryl kept his head down, getting into a confrontation was the last thing he wanted, but the second he heard it, he snapped.

"Well, look, if it isn't officer faggot and his family? Your wife still sucking your partner's dick?" The men jeered at Rick. Daryl saw that Rick was telling the kids to just ignore the men. But Daryl couldn't just ignore it.

Before he even ran a plan through his head Daryl was stalking over to the table that was filled with the men's laughter. Rick had now seen Daryl and was hot on his tail, as was Merle.

"Can I help you?" One of the men asked, not really taking Daryl on board.

"I think you need to apologise to my friend." Daryl said through gritted teeth. The man eyed Daryl up before responding.

"I don't think so princess." The men erupted in laughter once again.

"Come on Daryl, it doesn't matter." Rick said quietly, trying to tug him backwards.

"No. It matters. You're going to apologise to Rick, and you're going to do it in front of his kids." Daryl’s voice had become a growl. There was a lot of things he could tolerate, but when it came to Rick, he could never let it go.

"I think you should listen to your boyfriend. He knows his place."

Daryl didn't think twice before sinking his fist straight into the guy’s face, feeling happy with himself when he heard the bone in his nose snap. Before the fight could escalate, Merle and Rick dragged Daryl out of the diner, Carl and Judith following behind.

"Kids go get in the car," Rick shouted, "Daryl! What the hell were you thinking. I told you to leave it!" Rick had hold onto Daryl’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes.

Daryl’s adrenaline from the fight was still flowing heavily through him. His breathing was heavy and all he could do was clamp hard back onto Rick's arms, allowing the other man to centre him. Rick lowered his forehead to Daryl's.

"Come on. Calm down Daryl." Rick was so close that his breath was all over Daryl's face. Daryl just closed his eyes, Rick's voice soothing out his nerves, letting the adrenaline slowly slip away.

"I want to come home."

He hadn't even meant to say it. But in that moment it was all he could think of. Rick felt familiar, he felt right, he felt like home.

"Daryl. I want you to come home. But I don't want you to work for me." Daryl opened his eyes, he didn't quite understand what Rick was getting at. "I had to fire you Daryl because I couldn't have you working for me when I feel the way I do. Over the years I've slowly fallen more and more in love with you, the way you are with the kids, your loyalty, well just everything. I need you back, but not as my employee."

Daryl soaked in everything Rick was saying and nothing had been more clearer to him than it had in that moment. Over the years the feelings he had been experiencing towards Rick was love. It was just as Rick had explained it. He had slowly but surely been falling in love with Rick, bit by bit.

Rick was looking at Daryl was hope in his eyes, waiting for a response. Daryl closed his eyes once more and placed his lips firmly to Rick's.

It was soft and tender, the slightest brush of Rick's candy lips against his ignited electricity through his body. The rush was like nothing he had felt before, no woman had ever gotten his heart to beat that fast over a kiss, the blood running through his veins was on fire. Daryl deepened the kiss, turning it into one of passion and dominance.

The men broke off the kiss to the sound of a cough and some giggling. Daryl looked to see Merle looking very uncomfortable but keeping his mouth shut and Judith and Carl with silly smiles stretched across their faces.

"I knew you fancied my dad." Carl smirked.

 

***

 

Daryl finally stepped back into his home, his and Rick’s home. He didn’t realise how much he missed the place until he was stood in the hallway, the place he had been stood when he had last been there.

“Carl, watch Judith for me, Daryl and I need to talk in private.” Rick spoke as he walked in behind Daryl.

“I’ll take her to the park, don’t mess this up Dad.” Carl patted his father on the shoulder as he walked passed, tugging Judith out the front door.

The second the front door was closed Rick pounced, placing his hands on Daryl’s cheeks, pulling him into their second kiss. Unlike the first it was passionate from the start. Their tongues battled as their hands roamed over one another, bodies pressed flush together. Rick began to nip and tug at Daryl’s lips, running his tongue over to sooth the area, causing the other man to gasp out, wrapping his fingers around the curls he loved so much.

Daryl pulled Rick away from him, if he didn’t put a stop to it now he knew it wouldn’t have been long until they were both naked and having his first gay sexual encounter. Even though the thought of sex with Rick excited him and his cock, they needed to talk.

Daryl followed Rick through to the living room where they both sat on the couch facing one another. At first they sat in silence, it wasn’t awkward, both men knew that there was so much to say to one another, so many questions that needed answering, so Daryl began.

“I thought you didn’t want a wife?” Daryl chuckled, “Pretty sure that’s what I’ve been for the last three years.”

Rick smiled softly, “I guess I never saw it that way. I always knew there was a risk of this happening from the moment I met you, even though I had no idea whether you was gay or not, I just felt something right from the word go.”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile shyly at Rick’s admission. Knowing that the other man had been lusting after him the entire time made him happy, it made him even more certain about his own feelings.

“I can’t say whether I’m gay or not, but there was always something different about you. I always told myself not to think about you, because when I did, it would confuse me and make my stomach do backflips.” Daryl blushed at his own admission, he felt like he was in a romantic novel, talking about feelings was not something he was great at.

“When I walked in on you in the bathroom, that time when you teased me, did you know then?”

Daryl thought back to the memory he was referring to. He recalled not being bothered about Rick seeing him naked, and enjoying teasing him for it, maybe on some level he had wanted Rick to look at him, lust after him.

“When I kissed you before, that was the first time I let myself admit that I had feelings for you that were more than friendly. I must have known on some level, maybe that’s why I was always so protective of you, maybe I was a little jealous of Shane too.” Daryl laughed at his own realisation.

“Shane?” Rick looked confused as Daryl continued to laugh.

“At Judith’s fifth birthday party, he got real close to you. You both were talking quietly before he took you on the bouncy castle. I stuck around because I didn’t trust him, didn’t like the way he was acting with you. I think I was slightly jealous.” Rick joined in with Daryl’s laughter.

“I hated Shane that day, I saw the way he was looking at me. He was never going to get what he wanted, I was already in love with you by then. When you came to my rescue I was sure my pupils had turned into love hearts.” Both men struck up their laughter once more. When they had calmed down, Daryl decided it was time to get some answers to the harder questions.

“When you fired me, did you do it because you thought I had brought a random one night stand home?”

Rick looked down, he was clearly ashamed of himself.

“I didn’t mean to act the way I did. God, I was jealous when I saw Merle stood there. By the way, you guys have no family resemblance. I wanted to shout at you, tell you that if you needed someone like that, I was here. But I knew I couldn’t, and even after you told me he was your brother I realised that if we were ever going to be something more you couldn’t be my employee. But most importantly, I’m so in love with you, that if you hadn’t wanted me at all I didn’t think I could of handled you being around.”

Daryl finally understood, he could forgive Rick for breaking his heart that day. The man was just trying to save his own heart from getting broken, and Daryl liked to think that the time they spent apart from one another did him some good. Daryl took Rick’s hand into his own, entwining their fingers together. Rick gave him a sweet smile before leaning over to press a chaste peck to his lips.

“I have one last question,” Rick began, waiting for Daryl to acknowledge him before continuing, “are you gay now?”

Daryl hadn’t given it any thought, he didn’t want to say he was because he was sure Rick was the only man he had sexual feelings for, but since meeting Rick, a woman hadn’t so much crossed his mind.

“I don’t know Rick, is it enough if I’m just gay for you, for now?” Rick laughed at Daryl’s response. He stood and lowered himself back into Daryl’s lap, straddling his waist.

“Having you in anyway is enough.” Rick breathed as he began to plant kisses down Daryl’s face, licking and nibbling at random parts of his smooth skin. Daryl placed his hands on Rick’s hips, pulling him in tighter.

Rick gasped at small friction that was created between the two, it had been a long time since either man had gotten laid, and Daryl had a feeling that whatever was about to happen, wouldn’t last very long.

Rick finally found Daryl’s mouth, whilst his fingers found the buttons on his shirt. Slowly, Rick undressed the man beneath him, leaning down to place open mouth kisses across his chest, using the pads of his thumb to rub over his sensitive nipples. Daryl began to quietly moan and squirm as Rick continued to progress his way further down his body, leaving no area untouched by his lips.

Daryl noticed Ricks hesitation as he arrived at the button for his jeans. Daryl really didn’t want him to stop, but also didn’t want to push him too far too soon. Rick gazed up at Daryl, his pupils larger than normal, his breathing irregular.

“This okay?” Was all Rick asked, and as soon as Daryl began to nod his button was open and his zipper was down. Rick pulled Daryl up by the hips to shimmy off his jeans, for some strange reason Daryl began to feel shy. Rick had seen him naked before, but this time was completely different.

Rick softly ran his fingers up Daryl’s hardening member, touching gently in all the right places to tease the man to full hardness. Once Daryl was pitching a full tent in his boxers, Rick removed the offending material, making skin to skin contact.

Daryl had never been touched like this by another man, he was use to soft, small hands not large and rough. But it felt different, in his opinion, it felt better. Rick wasn’t afraid of hurting him and knew all the right places to rub and caress. Rick pumped his hand from base to tip, not forgetting to pay attention to the head, padding his thumb across the tip. Using his free hand he reached for Daryl’s balls, gently kneading and rolling them around in his palm.

Daryl hadn’t felt this good in a long time. His body was vibrating with his pending orgasm, feeling it all the way from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. When he thought the sensations couldn’t get any better, Rick licked a strip from the base of his cock to the tip, then proceeded to swirl his tongue around the head, lapping up the escaping beads of precum.

Daryl groaned loudly, reaching down to wrap his fingers in the other man’s hair, involuntarily guiding him to repeat what he was doing. Rick continued to work on the head, using his fist to pay attention to the rest of his cock, eventually sliding his mouth down the entire length over and over again.

“Fuck, Rick!” Daryl moaned, jerking his hips into the wetness of the other man’s mouth. Rick slid his mouth off, licking his lips as he looked up to Daryl.

“Daryl, I’m going to try something, if you don’t like it stop me.”

Just as Daryl tried to respond, Rick placed two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them just as he had done to Daryl’s cock only moments before. Daryl watched, mesmerized, as Rick pulled out his fingers coated in his saliva. Rick placed his mouth back onto Daryl’s length, bobbing his head up and down. Just as Daryl let his head fall back in pleasure he felt one of the fingers circle the skin around his hole. Daryl gasped, the teasing sensation making him excited in anticipation.

When Rick pressed the first finger in, it went almost unnoticed as the pleasure he was receiving from Rick’s mouth masked any form of discomfort he would have experienced. As the second finger entered it became hard to ignore. Daryl didn’t dislike the fingers in his anus, but his body was trying to reject them. It left a small sting as Rick fingered him, but Daryl focused on the other man’s hot mouth which was still sucking and licking his cock, running his tongue over the sensitive vein.

Just as Daryl felt he was getting close Rick twisted his fingers, angling them slightly different. Daryl’s eyes blew open, pleasure rushing through his body as he let out a groan so deep it could have been a growl.

“God Rick, right there!” Daryl exclaimed, pushing himself back onto the digits that were looking for that bundle of nerves once more. When he hit his prostate again Daryl nearly screamed, holding onto Rick’s head as he fucked his mouth, letting Rick finger fuck his ass. As Daryl’s orgasm teetered at the edge, he watched Rick release his own erection with his free hand, and begin to pump in time to his fingers pumping in and out Daryl.

Rick moaned around Daryl’s cock as his orgasm began to release in hot white streaks, the vibrations of his mouth causing Daryl’s own release to explode. He pulsed his load into the back of Rick’s throat, the other man swallowing every last drop.

Rick crawled his way back up Daryl’s body, tucking himself into the space between Daryl’s neck. 

“I’m so glad you came home.” Rick whispered, relaxing his body into Daryl’s.

“Me too, I won’t let you get rid of me so easily again.” Daryl responded, kissing the top of Rick’s curls. “Maybe we should move, don’t want the kids finding us like this.”

 Neither attempted to move from the others embrace.


End file.
